jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Urie Kakuen
Urie Kakuen (ウーリエ・カクエン Ūrie Kakuen) is a protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo. His stand is Green Joker. He was originally born as Tenmei Kakyoin, but since he was an accident between a reputable businessman and a prostitute, his name was changed and he was sent over a thousand kilometers away to Kane Academy. Tenmei's music theme is is Nautilus by satella. This theme plays whenever he gains the upper hand in battle or has outsmarted his opponent. Appearance Urie is a Japanese teenager with a tall and lean build. He has both green hair and green eyes, both of which are completely natural. With his sharp features, he is thought by most people to be quite handsome. Urie usually wears a simple, white T-shirt and a black jacket with a pair of jeans, but he wears the Kane Academy gakuran at times. He wears black tennis shoes. After the Grand Tourney, he gets light dye in his hair making some parts white and wears a white button-down shirt with a green tie and a pair of khakis. He also wears formal shoes instead of tennis shoes. Personality Urie is a smart yet kind individual who is viewed as a "model student" by all, despite him having little interest in studies and only having interest in avenging his brother, Shinzo Kakyoin. Many people associate his personality with that of a typical manga rival: smart, calm, and quick. Even though he has a way with words that can help him talk most people into doing what he wants, he does occasionally have a bit too much candor and arrogance. Urie has a specific vendetta against Darius D'Arby, the man who killed his older brother. Every single decision Urie has made in his life is ultimately to confront Darius and avenge his brother. In fact, this vendetta is so great that he is willing to kill anyone who possibly gets in the way of his quest to avenge, including his friends. However, as seen in his actual fight against Darius, Urie just yells at his friends for coming to help him rather than actually killing them. Additionally, Urie has a habit of forming vendettas against people he deems evil. For example, aside from Darius, he also has the desire to kill Mandalay for a reason that will be revealed later. Unlike most protagonists in Underworld Boogaloo, Urie is not a "do-er." As a son of a prostitute and as someone who was basically rejected from his family, Urie has very little self-esteem. Although he is actively pursuing Darius D'Arby, he does not have the drive to do anything else due to his lack of self-esteem, ranging from doing extracurricular activities in school all the way to refusing to participate in the Grand Tourney until he was exhorted to do so. Urie is quite smart. His academic knowledge is primarily based on textbooks, so he does quite well in school despite his lack of interest. Furthermore, he is aware of what is going on around him, and he knows how to talk to people well, making him very "street smart." Finally, he is smart in battle. However, the method in which he uses to fight is different from most other fighters. His mental flexibility is quite low, meaning that he has a hard time thinking up strategies on the spot, but his memorization skills are impeccable. Thus, he often wins fights by drilling different stratagems into his head and using the right one in the right situation. As a result, he is methodical and planning when it comes to fights. Finally, he has a perfect memory, being able to recite exactly what he did months or even years ago. A unique trait that Urie has in his personality is the ability to completely flip his personality whenever he wants. He can instantly change from kind and genial to serious and hostile. This flip typically happens when he enters a fight in which he must fight seriously or when someone insults him or his friends. Urie absolutely hates bowing down to anyone. Even though he is fine listening to authorities and following their orders, he specifically hates the action of bowing down, as it brings back memories of having to bow down to his dead brother's killer. As noted by Joji Tanks, Urie appears to be the "honor student"-type of person who is kind with a streak of arrogance. He is typically polite, but when somebody decides to step up and challenge him to a fight, he becomes arrogant about his abilities. Finally, when he is actually fighting his opponent, and he is put into a situation where he has to fight at full power, he will become cold and serious. His arrogance, however, can also be a weakness; opponents can easily surprise him with their abilities as Urie is often consumed by his arrogance, a trait that causes him to get hurt way more than he should. Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Green Joker Green Joker is a stand Urie Kakuen first summoned while in a fight against Bilal Adjuah, a friend of his dead older brother. However, Urie has had this stand since birth, and prior to that fight, he would unconsciously summon small parts of his stand for small things that he needed without even noticing that he had a stand. Being a close-ranged stand, Green Joker usually floats next to Urie. However, it can also summon just its cards and use them as attacks while hiding its body behind or within Urie. Green Joker, with its various strange abilities, can be considered a manifestation of Urie's own mixed personality with its many ups and downs. Its personality, though, is the antithesis of Urie, being crude and vulgar to anyone other than Urie, who is polite and kind to anyone other than his sworn enemy, Darius D'Arby. Green Joker itself is a physically weak and small stand that is unimpressive in direct combat. However, it is able to conjure anything that Urie can think of by simply drawing what he wants on an index card. Furthermore, it boasts skill in throwing cards, being able to penetrate skin with just a single card. Personal Intelligence Urie has a unique sort of intelligence. Although he does not learn quickly, he acts as if he were a Chess player, planning out moves before the fight even begins. Then, with his perfect memory, he can memorize the thousands of possible ways his opponent can act and come up with an effective counter to each of the opponents' actions. Furthermore, he has multiple "combo" attacks that he has come up with his stand, as his stand's only limit is the lack of creativity. History The Kakyoins, in recent years, have become a somewhat powerful family within the SKJ Alliance, so when Tenmei Kakyoin, an illegitimate child whose father was Hidoi Kakyoin, was born, he was seen as an accident, and Hidoi sought to cover up Tenmei's existence by changing Tenmei's name to "Urie Kakuen" and sending Tenmei away to Kane Academy, which is located all the way in the Mighty Indian Empire when Tenmei was seven years old. Prior to being sent away, however, he somehow tangled with a deranged man who called himself Darius D'Arby, and his older brother, Shinzo Kakyoin, was supposedly killed (according to Tenmei's own perspective) by Darius. Before Tenmei could even react, Darius disappeared with Shinzo's corpse. Shortly after, he was sent away. Although Tenmei, now Urie, originally buried these memories, treating them as a horrible nightmare, memories of his brother's death eventually surfaced as he saw more and more stands being summoned and used. At that point, he made his life goal to hunt for Darius and avenge his brother. Aside from that, however, Urie's life was mainly uneventful until, when he was fourteen, he found a lead to where his missing brother was. However, he only ended up confronting Bilal Adjuah, a supposed friend of his older brother, who immediately tried to mug him. In the scuffle, Urie activated his stand, Green Joker, for the first time, and by barely winning, he managed to beat some information on Darius out of Bilal. Eventually, at the age of seventeen, Urie heard about the Grand Tourney, a Stand fighting tournament that awards the winner with a single wish. Intending to use that wish to obtain some information on Darius, Urie fights and wins against the fighter Jack Neo-Joestar was sponsoring, Robert Glasper, leading to Jack sponsoring Urie instead. Trivia * This character was partially inspired by Tenmei Kakyoin, so some credit for this character's creation goes to HyperZruk. * The joker, as in the "Joker" part of Green Joker, is a wild card and thereby allowed to represent other existing cards. The term "joker's wild" originates from this practice. The joker can be an extremely beneficial, or an extremely harmful, card. In Euchre it is often used to represent the highest trump. Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Males Category:Natural Humanoid Stand Users Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu Category:Kakyoins